gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajoite
Ajoite is the fusion of Ice and Sapphire. She replaced Mimetite. Appearance Ajoite has teal skin and light mint, wavy hair. Her hair is tied into a loose ponytail with a black band and goes down to her shoulders, with bangs framing her face. Ajoite has a rounded face with three eyes with black irises lined up horizontally. Her body has a slightly narrow waist and one pair of arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum and right palm. Debut Her hairstyle is the same, though her bangs cover her eyes and the band is a lighter teal. Her top is composed of overlapping blue shapes, leaving a rectangular neckline for Ice's gemstone to be visible, and has white puffy sleeves with elbow-length gloves. She has a dark teal sash around her waist with a teal rectangular drape in the front. Her bottoms are a darker teal with lighter teal toes. Current Ajoite has a visor similar in shape to Garnet's, though blue. Her top has a simple dark teal neckline with an inverted triangular point and white puffy sleeves. The rest of the top is teal and ends in an inverted triangle. She wears long white gloves and white pants tucked into dark teal, teal, and light mint boots. Personality Ajoite is described as pretty calm and cheery. She's soft spoken but doesn't come off as stern like Garnet does.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150177715022/ Abilities Ajoite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Auralite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby and Heliodor, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Ruby and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sogdianite. * When fused with Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Pearl and Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, and Jasper, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ajoite is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Future Vision: Ajoite is able to see into the future to an extent, which is unknown at this point. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ajoite is a stone of peace and harmony. It helps to release sorrow, anger, fear, and heal emotional wounds. * It is used in meditation as a way to help release negative energy from the physical, emotional, and energetic self. * It acts as a stone of transformation, and helps brings change. * Ajoite relates to the throat and heart chakras. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr o2oa8d5tsw1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Sapphire and Ice fusing. This is ajo.PNG|Ajoite's size comparison with her component Gems. References Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Ajoites